A vehicle interior is generally of a sufficient size so that a driver and a passenger may ride in the vehicle body of the vehicle. In order to open and shut the vehicle interior, vehicle interior opening/shutting doors are installed in the vehicle body.
In general, in the case of a passenger vehicle, the vehicle interior opening/shutting doors may include front doors installed towards the front of the length direction of the vehicle and rear doors installed towards the rear of the length direction of the vehicle. The front doors and the rear doors are rotatably installed in the vehicle body through the medium of hinges.
Such a conventional vehicle interior opening/shutting door includes a door outer panel disposed on the outside of the vehicle, a door inner panel disposed on the inside interior of the vehicle, integrally combined with the door outer panel and configured to form a mounting space of a specific size between the door inner panel and the door outer panel, and a door trim installed on the inside toward the vehicle interior in the door inner panel and configured to improve the aesthetics of the door and to have parts, such as switches related to the door and a door window installed therein.
A support member is generally attached to the door outer panel to increase structural stiffness. In order to prevent excessive deformation of the door when a collision accident occurs on the side of the vehicle, a reinforcement member is attached to the door outer panel. An inner rail of a door frame is combined with the upper part of the door inner panel in the vertical direction of the vehicle. An outer rail is combined with the upper part of the door outer panel that faces the inner rail to support the door window glass. The door inner panel also supports a door module on which a window regulator is mounted.
In such a conventional door structure of a vehicle, however, the door inner panel and the door outer panel are spaced apart from each other and combined so that a mounting space on which parts related to the door are mounted is formed between the door inner panel and the door outer panel. Accordingly, there are disadvantages to this conventional structure, including that this increases the thickness of the door and the weight of the vehicle because many parts are installed in this mounting space, such as the support member of the door outer panel and the inner and outer rails related to the door window glass.
Accordingly, in recent years, in order to reduce the thickness of the vehicle door, a so-called slim door has been developed, in which a door inner panel and a door outer panel are assembled in a state in which they are disposed as close together as possible. In such a slim door, when a door trim is mounted on the door inner panel, there is a need for a structure that increases the mounting stiffness of the door trim and increasing the stiffness of the door trim itself.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the inventive concept disclosed herein and therefore it may contain information that does not form part of the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.